hunted_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert
All Lore on the Desert Territory can be found here. The Sahrive Desert: One of four safe districts. Because of the hot and unsurvivable climate of the expansive above ground area, the Sanctuaries are safely hidden away below ground. All the people who now live there know is that when they fled there, the tunnels were already built. It just took some work to continue to expand the tunnels, to make it more livable. Now there are Sanctuaries beneath the surface of the barren lands, with everything necessary for them to survive. The Caverns: The Cavern Sanctuary is about as one would expect. Not underground per se, but more settled into the side of a mountain. The tunnels of the Caverns stretch for miles upon miles, more of a maze than a simple Sanctuary, though those who called it their home have maps, and those who are trusted to live there are given access to this information. The tunnels lead from the Caverns, to the bunker, and also to the Oasis. They make it there all in their own way, but they still do so. There are rumors that the caverns and the tunnels that lead to them may even go so far as the other districts entirely, but there are no confirmations of this story. Not yet, at least. The Caverns are pretty well naturally kitted out. If you travel deep enough, there are natural springs of both a hot, and a cold variety. The entrance to the Caverns itself is normally all but inaccessible, given the fact that the region is entirely besieged by sandstorms, almost all day every day. The desert being rough to cross as it is, this only makes it that much worse. The underground springs and rivers are likely the biggest attraction of the caverns, though much like any cavern system there is no way that they have explored every inch of it - which just means that it wouldn't at all be hard to get lost if you wandered off on your own. The caverns are the only sanctuary that doesn't boast a great deal of weaponry, though they do not lack guards. Out of the camps for the Desert, the Cavern is where all of the animals or ‘livestock’ are kept in small, odd clearings that can be found throughout the tunnels. They are the one Sanctuary with the ability to sustain life other than human, and they are the camp that provides the others with the food necessary to survive. Plenty of little hidey holes to call your own, plenty of rooms and hollowed out kitchens, storage spaces, and plenty of wandering beasts keeping the caverns safe for those who call it home. Bunker/Underground: The smallest of the sanctuaries, but not at all the least important. The bunker is likely the safest of the sanctuaries, hidden beneath the surface of the desert - that one stretch of the sand being absolutely deadly to anyone unless in the pitch black dead of night. Which in this area, only happens for one to two hours a night. The bunker is about the size of a small gated neighborhood, yet underground. It has all the necessities. Running water, any ‘grown’ food harvested from specific rooms designed for such a purpose. Any meat arrives by way of other sanctuaries, and is kept frozen or dried to make sure that it doesn't go to waste. The bunker has about enough room to house two hundred people, if a little more. There is a Tavern and Mess hall together, bath house, bunk rooms as well as single rooms. There is a large ‘open’ courtyard that boasts what one would think is the sky above, although from above you cannot see inside. There is a sparring room, plenty of hallways, all the necessary rooms for the guards and higher ups, armory, you name it. It fits in there, gods knows how. It is likely the best defended base, and the only one capable of entirely self sustaining itself from outside attack and infiltration. If they couldn't go outside, they have the meals to last at least a year.